My Entry for Savage's DieDaddyCDie contest
by Rebadams7
Summary: This is an alternate point of view on the End of Dr. Cullen - inspired by the phone call in Savage7289's Offsides saga


**Penname:Rebadams7**

**Title: Flying on Karma Air ENTRY**

**Summary: Carlisle got his wish. Right?**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong first to Stephenie Meyer and this story idea to Savage7289**

**Contest : DieDaddyCDie**

Carlisle had been all smirks and laughter at the hotel with Aro that morning. He'd just signed the full, final contracts that would bind his son to Italy for the foreseeable future. Edward had been invited to the dinner in Seattle, but he'd declined,telling them he'd prefer to pack up his own room and attend a party with his team and their fans. He was mostly forgotten as the Limousine rolled away, taking them to the local airstrip for a private jet flight to dinner.

The private jet wasn't overly large, needing only a captain and an attendant who could double as navigator if necessary.

Carlisle folded into the plush seat, taking in the additional scenery of a curvaceous, fiery redhead.

"I'm Vicky."

""I'm delighted."

As soon as the seat belt sign was off, Vicky slid on to Carlisle's lap with a soft smile and a pair of champagne glasses.

Carlisle thought to himself, _this is it, I am getting what I deserve at last!_

Edward was pretty well forgotten. The deal was signed, he didn't have to hover, didn't have to worry. It would be Aro's job to mind him.

_Karma is a tough Mistress _crossed the minds of the girls. Older men in suits were just as handsy as the players, but the food was usually better.

At first it was muffled sounds, glasses clinking and the pop of a champagne cork. Muffled names murmured one to another: Hedi, Aro, Carlisle and Vicki, pouring and slight toasts, then the real conversation began.

Carlisle called out first. "Seven Years, Aro. He's all yours for seven years."

Vicki kissed his free hand. "Was he the boy with the bright eyes?"

Hedi poured more champagne in Aro's flute. "Oh yes, such a boy, but no fun. No fun at all"

Aro arched an eyebrow at her. "What my dear. Losing your touch?"

Carlisle chuckled, nodding toward Aro. "I heard him break up - I told him, focus on the game, he'd be ... taken care of. His loss, my gain."

Aro countered, "Maybe he'd prefer a redhead, a fast, sweet number? Vicki, pay him ... attention tomorrow."

Vicki let loose with a small pout. "I prefer older boys, at least 20."

Aro sneered, "Darling, I also know you like your paycheck. Dolce and Gabanna like to be paid on time. Capiche?"

Vicki swallowed and tried to inject something sultry into her voice. "Yes ... sir."

The next sound startles everyone in the cabin. The recording being made without their knowledge would become jumbled and the words oxygen are sounded with an alarm.

The plane had dived steeply and the metal is also groaning under the strain.

The pilot bangs open the cockpit door and stares at the assembly of passengers. "You sir may be fine with selling your son for seven years. I am not. Aro, you took Gianna away from us, her family. Now you are taking Vicki too."

Aro spoke, demanding to know who he thought he was. Carlisle shouted, asking the same things, the girls shrieking and sobbing. The captain lunged for Aro and a scuffle between the men was hard enough to rock the plane. There was a flash of blue steel as Aro pulled something from his side and then, three sharp bangs.

It was quieter, for a few minutes.

"Aro you are an idiot. I am the pilot, Capt. Roberto James Cacciatore! I can't land the plane with this damage. You shot the radio, the hydraulics and the gauges. I won't get to see my grandson and you will never know your son. Yes, maldicavi! your son. Gianna came home, after. She took the baby Demitri, to Phoenix, to a friend. She came home and died. Now you got your hooks into my baby. My youngest. Victoria. How dare you!" He shook his head and turned to the cockpit again after his inspection of the damage.

He prayed softly in Italian as he sought a place to crash, not wanting any more blood shed.

The silent, second recorder whirred on.

Carlisle slumped in his seat for the final seconds of his life. Yes, he thought of Edward. He thought of the money he would never see. The places he would never go.

He thought of her at last. Her holding her hand out, smiling at her ring. Her blush on their wedding night. Her smile when she announced she was pregnant. Her quiet sobs when he didn't seen so thrilled. The joy of her face as she held her son. The joy when they were alone. The sadness in her eyes anytime she'd seen him with Edward. Messy, sloppy forgetful child.

He recalled her last day in perfect clarity. "Why do you ride him so hard? He has so many talents. He will be great in whatever he chooses. Let him be a kid Carlisle. I only have one chance to see that."

One chance that ended because he wouldn't coddle the boy. Wouldn't love what stole his time from her.

The one thing that gave her unconditional love. He hated him for that. Punished him for that.

Now he was being punished. He could almost feel the wrath and brimstone waiting for him. He wanted to see her waiting, see her smile welcome him into the light. He could only see her back, walking away as a wall of fire greeted him.

In the last moments of his life, Carlisle Cullen felt the full weight of karma, with the knowledge that he'd lost everything for always.

it was just screams and prayers from that point on until the recording stopped. Until impact.

The pilot had missed a few farmhouses, clipping a few trees on his descent, but being so heavy with fuel, there was not a lot left. The fireball had shot into the night sky like a beacon. The photo they showed made it look like ... yeah it really did look like a raised finger. Edward had to work to suppress a very inappropriate chuckle when he saw the image.

Now he knew.

All's well that ends well.

**Alright, this is one version, I prepared in accordance with the Rules - now, you know the drill, read, review vote, and in this case, please repeat with the other story I submitted - and let me know of the two which one you preferred. If you do that, I will tell you what he said in Italian!**

**Grazie**

**Reb**


End file.
